vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Delilah Moreau
|-|Delilah= |-|Miss Delilah Moreau= Summary Delilah Moreau was a member of a scientific group known as the Cavalcadium, one of only women of the time to have a great fascination of chemistry. Here is where she met Peter Walter I and Thadeus Becile, causing a friendly rivalry between the two of them and all other men of the group to win her heart over. Whereas other men would give her flowers and chocolates, Peter and Thadeus would try to win her over through the power of science. As the two fought for her affection she remained to be neutral. During a convention Thadeus presented rock candy which was referred to as an energy source known as Green Matter. Peter deemed the source to be too unstable and Delilah agreed with Peter, enraging Thadeus. A year later at the same convention Thadeus displayed a copper elephant that he had powered with Green Matter that had almost won over Delilah’s heart. Peter built a giraffe in response along with musical robots for the lovely lady. Thadeus was upset by this idea and had installed a phonograph to his elephant and was kicked out of the Cavalcadium after Peter’s bots had stopped him. In the end neither of them had won her heart just yet. Eventually Peter had gotten so involved into his work that he was unable to allow his robots to sing to her in time, and Delilah had passed away from a fatal illness. However, one of her suitors was so obsessed with her that he tried to resurrect her, but he only succeeded in creating an undead vampire. After attempting to fix herself with magic and alchemy, she saw evil in others like her, and instead embraced her new existence, becoming a formidable vampire hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B Name: Delilah Moreau Origin: Steam Powered Giraffe Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Born and died in the late 1800s) Classification: Scientist, Chemist | Vampire, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Magic (Has some knowledge of arcana, including dispelling magic), Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Has knowledge of alchemy) | All previous abilities plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Umbrella Wielder), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Flight, Soul Manipulation (Able to consume souls) Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Capable of easily killing humans and other vampires. There is no demon in existence that will willingly fight against her one on one, which should make her at least comparable to if not superior to the likes of the Demon Train.) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Human level | Wall level Stamina: Average | High Range: Standard melee range, possibly higher with magic | Extended melee range with Umbrella, possibly higher with magic Standard Equipment: Umbrella Intelligence: Genius (Delilah was well known at the Cavalcadium as a brilliant mind, being well versed in the fields of science, arcana, alchemy, and art, as well as specializing in chemistry and having a fascination for any new scientific fields she came across. Her genius was such that even Peter Walter I and Thadeus Becile recognized her as being extraordinarily intelligent. After becoming a vampire she became a highly skilled fighter, so much so that all demons fear to face her in single combat and even Death itself admires her.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Steam Powered Giraffe Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Alchemists Category:Chemistry Users Category:Vampires Category:Hunters Category:Undead Category:Revived Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9